A need exists for a sturdy, portable platform which can be used to support ladders, workers, and/or equipment on roofs, on stairs, in stairwells, on sloped driveways, on terraced yards, and on other sloped or angled surfaces when painting or when doing repair, maintenance, construction, roofing, decorating, or other work. The sturdy, portable platform will preferable be collapsible for easy transport and storage. The platform will also preferably be adjustable to adapt to substantially any pitch angle of the base surface ranging from low to steep while providing optimum safety and stability which meets and preferably exceeds government standards.